


Upstage/Chrisjake Oneshots

by thornado



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bo Burnham Shit, CURSING STAY AWAY CHILDREN, F/M, Fluff, Jake dicks around, Jake fight babies, Jake is a dork, LITERALLY, M/M, Mars Argo Shit, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shenanigans, Smut, Soulmates, a tiny bit of angst, carsickness, expensive headphones, lots of AUs, nerdy shit, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: Just cute lil oneshots for Chrisjake!





	1. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jake started.

"Sorry? I mean, yeah, I dumped you! I just wanted to see what you'd do! If you ACTUALLY cared about me! But nOOOOO you just had sex with Chloe right after! I bet you just used me to get with her in the first place," Christine spat. Her eyes welled with tears as she turned on her heel. 

Jake tried to talk, nothing but an empty wheeze coming out. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was the word repeating in his head. He liked, no, LOVED her. Just because of his dumb abandonment issues he just fucked his ex after Christine nicely let him down. What was there to say? He felt abandoned by her, like he did his parents? No, he doesn't want to be a fucking pity party! He should just let who he loves be happy.

So there he was, a few years later, watching the girl he loves in a white, beautiful dress that suited her so well, sauntering down the aisle, a huge, happy smile on her face. She'd stand at the altar, eyes locked with him. Jake smiled at her, happily.

"Do you, Christine Canigula, take Jeremy Heere as your lawfully wedded husband," the priest spoke. Jake's smile faltered a bit.

"I do," she gushed out. She was happy. That was all that mattered.

"Jeremy Heere, do you hereby take Christine Canigula as your lawfully wedded wife," the priest said.

"Yes," Jeremy said. Jake rose, eyes on him, as he raced to the bathroom. He barged into a stall and sobbed. She was happy. Happy. Happy. That's all that mattered.

Then why did it feel so bad?

He heard the door open, half expecting another fucking slinthead here to humiliate him. Instead he heard another sob, he peered through the stall door, the best man, glasses thrown to the ground, gripping the sink, heaving. Was his name Mike? 

"Mich-Michael," Jake blurted out, the best man's clouded eyes snapped over to the stall.

"Jake?"

They looked into each other's eyes and understood.

Happiness comes from suffering.


	2. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake fucked up. Literally.

SMUT WARNING ~ (*'ο'*) 

Here he was again. He held tightly to the girl's wide hips and thrusted, grunting. Her name laced in with every grunt. He harshly gripped her ass as a whine came out of her throat. She panted and gripped the bed's sheets, moaning out his name.  
"Jake, ah, fuck, Jake," she breathily moaned, words muffled by her face being stuffed into bed. He grunted her name one last time before releasing his tension, a moan drawing out of his throat as he pulled out.  
He stumbled out of the bedroom, the cigar in his pocket out and ready, as well as a lighter. He stood in the middle of the empty room, lighting the cigar and laying back on the couch. The smoke lingered around. He brushed himself up and walked out, into the place he called his. A small apartment.  
"Jake," Christine yelled, bounding over to the tall boy, pulling him into a hug. He smiled weakly before hugging back and filing into his room, locking the door.  
"Fuck," he muttered out. His eyes were bloodshot and frantically pacing around. What the hell did he do? Well, he fucked his ex-girlfriend for three months on end, behind his girlfriend's back. He took advantage of the girl's obliviousness and kindness and used it to fill his wild fantasies. What made him ache more was that he wouldn't change, even if she found out, he just loved breaking the rules. He'd just keep doing it until he died.  
He was back from another round of Chloe, when he opened the door to reveal Christine sitting at the small dinner table. Her eyes closed with an obvious sadness as she quietly sang.  
"It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over," she sang, lyrics chopped up severely by her sniffling and occasional sob. She yelled, "you won, and she choose you, and she loved you and she's gone." She opened her eyes, seeing Jake. He sweat anxiously as she let out a quiet sob, grabbing both suitcases he had failed to notice on the floor. She kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
"It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?" With that she disappeared down the hall, Jake left speechless.  
It's over.  
Would that be enough?


End file.
